Un paso más allá
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: RWHG Los celos y la locura de Ron han ido más alla. La cordura y la paciencia de Hermione, también.


**¡Hola!**

**Este es otro de mis fics RW/HG, bastante raro, improbable y en un futuro nada trágico.**

**Bueno, aquí en Bs. As ya hemos salido de vacaciones de invierno, así que tenemos dos semanas sin clases. Maravilloso, dormir, dormir, dormir, dormir y fabricar ideas rarísimas, por supuesto. Entonces, tengan cuidado porque tengo mucho tiempo para coordinar mis locas e improbables ideas.  
Aclaraciones técnicas (¡Las que siempre olvido!)**

**1:8-8-8-8 cambio de escena**

_**2:"Pensamientos"**_

**_3: _La clasificación PG es por ciertas palabras o frases, pero en realidad terminan siendo bastante educativo para explicarle a un chico el simbolismo afectivo y la importancia de algunas cosas, que actualmente están un poco desvalorizadas.**

**4: Si los personajes fuera míos, Ron y Hermione ya estarían casi casados; o Ron vería tanto a Hermione con otros chicos que finalmente se le declararía. O vendría a refugiarse en los brazos de la servidora que escribe.**

**Espero que les guste el fic.**

_**Un paso más allá**_

"_No la mires."_

"_No pongas esa cara de idiota cuando la mires."_

"_No te atrevas a respirar el mismo aire que ella."_

"_No la toques."_

"_No esperes cada palabra de su boca como si en ellas se te fuera la vida."_

"_¿Al menos puedo tocar el timbre, no?"_

_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

"_No sé siquiera para que hago esto. Habiendo tantas cosas mejores y más urgentes que hacer… Y ni siquiera salgo a ningún lado…"_

Hermione se miró en el espejo. Decidió que el vestido corto color salmón era mejor para una salida de día que el solero negro que se había probado hacia un momento. Claro, con botas en invierno y sandalias en verano. "_Y pensar que esta vez me maquille perfecto. Apuesto que el día que tenga que salir el rimel estará seco o se me correrá el delineador… ¿Cómo debería peinarme? Ron siempre dice que me queda mejor el cabello suelto. Pero solo queda bonito si me lo rizo… Me gustaría que solo por una vez me viera bien arreglada… Apuesto que lo impresionaría… Pero en el sentido de que la sabelotodo Hermione se haya dignado a maquillarse…"_

Timbre.

"_Apuesto a que es el lechero" _- ¡Un momento!- Hermione se hizo un rodete para despejarse la cara y atravesó en dos zancadas el living, cuidando de cerrar la puerta de su desordenado cuarto.

- Hola.- Hermione se arregló el saco sobre el vestido _("No voy a presentarme con esta pinta delante de él")_ Luego se fijó en el hombre.

- Hola ¿Puedo entrar?- Ron ya había atravesado el umbral, sin que lo invitarán.- Lo siento. Debí haber llamado ¿Salías?- la miró de arriba abajo.

De pronto Hermione se dio cuenta de lo corto que era su vestido.

- Yo… No…- se estaba sintiendo cada vez más avergonzada. Disimuladamente se estiró la falda.

- ¿Entonces esperas a alguien?- el pelirrojo la miraba cada vez más espeluznantemente.

- No.- dijo ella secamente.

Timbre otra vez.

- Ya veo.- la expresión de la cara de Ron era cada vez más helada.

- ¡Ron no seas ridículo! ¡Es solo el lechero! ¿Y sabes qué? ¿Por qué no lo atiendes por mí? Dile que me deje dos botellas.- le puso sendos envases de vidrio en los brazos y abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días.- el pobre vendedor parecía un poco impresionado ante la presencia de ese extraño. – Lo siento ¿Me equivoque de apart…?-

- No, no, está en el correcto. Dos botellas, por favor.- le dio los envases vacíos.

- Por supuesto.- tomo las botellas y las cambió por otras que traía.- ¿Está la señorita bien?-

- Si, perfecta. Se fue de viaje a Perú y vuelve en dos semanas.- Hermione le paso dinero muggle por detrás.- Tome. Muchas gracias y buenos días.- le cerró la puerta prácticamente en la cara.

Hermione se iba riendo hasta su habitación. Ron la siguió enojado.

- ¡Ah! ¿Te parece gracioso? ¡Ese tipo me preguntó por ti! ¡Te conoce! ¡Y vives aquí sola! ¡Quién sabe lo que puede intentar algún día de estos! ¡No debí haberle dicho que estabas de viaje! ¿Y si intenta entrar aquí esta noche?-

- Se dio cuenta que mentías.- apuntó Hermione, mientras buscaba un jean y una remera y comenzaba a guardar el resto de la ropa.

- ¿Cómo podría?-

- ¿Por qué habrías comprado leche si no había nadie en la casa?-

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

- ¿Por qué te cambiaste? ¿No salías?-

- ¿Te parece que si yo salía tú estabas en ese sillón tomado café?-

- Pero si te veías muy bien.-

- Me daba vergüenza, Ron.- la castaña se estaba poniendo cada vez de peor humor. Se cruzó de brazos y se arrebujó en el suéter azul oscuro, con una H en celeste.

- Ya veo. Te daba vergüenza vestirte así delante de mí, pero ibas a salir con cualquier chico con ese, ese… ¿vestido?- Miró el suéter de Hermione, que le quedaba bastante grande. – Ese suéter no es de mujer. -

- Se lo tejió tu madre a Harry en sexto curso. Como a él ya le queda chico, me lo dio.- se hartó la chica.- Ustedes han crecido mucho en cuatro años, pero yo no. Hablando físicamente, claro.-

- ¡Discúlpame por preocuparme por ti!-

- ¡Esto no es preocuparse por mí, Ron! Esto es… ¡Enfermizo! ¡Si no te decides de una vez, no quiero escuchar de tus estúpidos celos nunca más!-

Ops, quizás había hablado de más.

Un calor muy abrasante azotó a Hermione, que se hundió mucho más en su respectivo sillón y deseó que la tierra se la tragará. Le parecía que la lana de la prenda se le cerraba más y más fuerte. Estaba ahogándose.

Fue a la cocina, lleno dos vasos de agua y le puso uno frente a Ron.

- Cuidado que no te salga vapor por las orejas.- El rostro de Ron parecía al rojo vivo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Contéstame, en honor a nuestra amistad.- "_O lo que sea que tengamos." _Dijo muy pausado el pelirrojo, mirando fijamente el vaso de agua, pero sin tocarlo.

- Dime.- Hermione se llevó el vaso a los labios.

- Tú… Nunca… Es decir…Aún eres… ¿Nunca… lo has… hecho?-

Ahora de verdad Hermione estaba a punto de ahogarse y ahora de verdad la cara de Ron parecía a punto de explotar.

- ¡Ron! ¡Eso es…! Bueno, en verdad no sé que es… -

- ¿Si o no? Por supuesto que esto no saldrá de aquí.- se apresuró a agregar el pelirrojo.

- No.-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- No lo sé. No se dio. No es que un día te levantas y piensas. "Que bonito día. Tengo que ir al supermercado, limpiar el baño y dejar de ser virgen."- la chica estaba demasiado nerviosa para controlar lo que decía.

- Pero todos los chicos con los que has salido… ¿Ninguno…?-

- Perdón ¿Dices a aquellos a los que rebajaste hasta que huyeron o ya no lo soportaron? Cada uno tiene sus razones particulares. Elige: ¿Paul, Jeff o Matthew?-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Les hiciste la vida imposible a todos y cada uno de ellos! ¿Quieres hablar de Vicktor? ¡Y ahora sales con esto! Espero que tengas una buena excusa.-

- Quisiera ser el primero. Y no, no quiero gastar mi tiempo en Krum.-

Eso no era verdad. Ron no acababa de confesar que quería… que quería ser el primer hombre con el que ella… Todo se estaba volviendo muy negro, y no en sentido figurado. La habitación empezó a girar…

Algo frío en la cara.

- Muchas gracias.- grazno ella, sarcásticamente. Ron le había arrojado un vaso de agua en la cara.

- Parecía que te ibas a… desmayar o algo así…-

- ¡Por supuesto que me iba a desmayar! ¡Dios! ¡Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, nos conocemos desde primer año y de pronto me sales con…!- Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación y luego se arrojó atravesada en el sofá.

- ¡Pero piensalo! ¡Tiene lógica! Si nunca lo hiciste… Apuesto a que el día que tengas que hacerlo con alguien te dará mucha vergüenza y no sabrás que hacer… -

- ¡Pero no es así el mundo! Tener relaciones es… _tiene que ser_… especial… y con alguien a quien quieras y conozcas… y en quien confíes…-

- No sé si te das cuentas, pero a mi me conoces. Y creo que me quieres y que confías en mí.-

- ¡Por supuesto que te quiero! Y creo que aún confío en ti.-

- ¿Entonces?-

- ¡Entonces que las cosas no son así!-

- ¿Cómo son? ¿Qué sea el único?-

- ¡Ron, eso casi me da más asco! ¿Hay algo más bajo que mantener una relación exclusivamente sexual con tu mejor amigo desde la niñez?-

- ¿De qué estas hablando?- Ron la miró sin comprender.

- ¿Cómo de que estoy hablando? Tú me dijiste que…-

- ¡Parece que ni siquiera cumplo con el requisito de "alguien a quien conozca"! ¡Nunca te propondría algo así! Estaba hablando dentro de un contexto… un noviazgo.-

Primero la chica lo miró incrédula y después comenzó a reír. Reír con muchas ganas.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Por eso me venía callando hacia mucho tiempo! ¡No debí escuchar al estúpido Harry!- Ron se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse.

- ¡No, no, espera no te vayas!- Hermione corrió a su lado y lo retuvo de la manga. Contuvo la risa y la trastoco en una sonrisa serena.- Lo siento, es que fue todo tan confuso. No te vayas, por favor.- Ron asintió lentamente y volvieron a sentarse.

- ¿No hubiera sido mucho más fácil directamente decirme: Hermione, te quiero desde hace equis tiempo y quisiera que saliéramos? En vez de salir con este discurso, me impresiono especialmente eso de "aprender"-

- Bueno, nada garantiza que funcione para toda la vida. Y si alguna vez cortamos y conoces a alguien… - Interrumpió su discurso y fijo los claros ojos azules en los de la castaña, igualmente castaños.- Entonces… Hermione: te quiero desde que nos conocimos y me gustaría preguntarte… ¿Te parece si… saliéramos… juntos?-

Hermione se acercó más.

- No me importaría que fueras el único.-

FIN

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Que susto en algunas partes, ¿eh? Aunque intente que otras fueran graciosas, pero los chistes no son mi fuerte. Como siempre disculpen si los personajes están un poco salidos de contexto. Y no teman por mi salud mental, que tengo certificado de persona totalmente sana.

Los primeros pensamientos, como se habrán dado cuenta, pertenecen a Ron. No vamos a entrar en discusiones sobre la pericia de Ron. En realidad, estos pensamientos fueron la base de este rarísimo fic. En un momento me pregunte ¿Y si en vez de decirle todo eso a alguien más ya esta tan en las últimas de sus propios celos que se lo autodice? En ideas primigenias el lechero lo pasaba peor.

Es un fic muy cortito, lo sé. Como si alguien le importará. Pero la idea Al menos en mis manos. Ya no daba para más. Tengan en cuenta que lo hice todo de un tirón en hora y media.

Si son tan amables de dejarme un Review.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
